Forever
by Criala
Summary: No matter how much time passed, he would be in her heart forever. (Shisui/OC, Keomi's POV after the Massacre)
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's the first chapter!  
It's kind of short, because I wasn't sure how to start this.  
And I settled on this.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It still felt surreal to Keomi.

The Massacre of the Uchiha clan.

At times, it almost felt like she'd wake up one day to find it had all been a horrible dream.

But it hadn't been a horrible dream.

It had happened.

The clan had been killed.

Sasuke was the only one left, aside from her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **ShadowWeaver29** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I'm not sure how quick these chapters will come out, since I'm still writing this.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

As she was walking through the village, it was the first time she'd seen Sasuke since the news of the Massacre.

Her call to him was soft, gentle.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He barely glanced at her, though his eyes landed on the child on her hip for a second.

"... Leave me alone..."

His voice was quiet.

Then he walked away, not giving her a chance to reply.

A frown tugged at her lips as she watched him.

Two curious black eyes stared at Sasuke's back as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Each time she saw Sasuke after that, it was the same.

He was distant.

Which she understood.

His entire family had been killed by his brother.

Something that he'd be dealing with for years to come.

So, she settled for keeping an eye on him from a distance.

She didn't want to push him too much when he was so fragile.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Inspiration and motivation to write just kind of went out the window for a while.  
Along with life just being, you know, life.  
But here's a new chapter!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Seiichi's second birthday had come.

He was getting so big that she could hardly believe her eyes sometimes.

His first word had been "dada", and she had barely been able to keep herself from crying.

Now he was talking in two, and on occassion three, word sentences and learning more words each day.

Each time he learned a new word, he looked so happy, grinning as wide as his face would allow.

A grin that melted her heart every time she saw it.

Because he looked _so_ much like his father.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was a hard day to get through.

The anniversary of Shisui's death.

Two years since Itachi broke the news to her.

The night that her world had shattered and crumbled around her.

She found herself opening the bedroom closet.

Going through Shisui's clothing, grabbing one of his shirts and pressing it to her face.

And she wasn't able to keep the tears from soaking his shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
It's been really hectic and crazy, and sometimes just awful, last few months.  
But here's a new chapter!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Her parents did their best to help her deal with the loss.

And they were able help a lot, they were wonderful.

But, some days, her little boy was the only thing that kept her together.

The times she didn't want to get out of bed, he was the reason she did.

Those were days when she hugged him tighter, and longer, than normal.

In return, his hugs were just as tight, not letting go until his mother did.

If any tears spilled out, he reached up to wipe them away, flashing that grin at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to **fanofthisfiction** for their review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
This is a little fillery, but I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

She tried to keep herself busy, so she could keep her mind occupied.

Whether it was going out shopping, taking Seiichi to the park or visiting her parents.

The park was his favorite place to go, and he'd immediately want to go to slide.

On the way home, sometimes, a young, blonde boy would run past the two of them.

He didn't slow, not once, even when she paused to watch him as he ran by.

It wasn't hard to recognize him.

She often saw him around the village when she was out.


End file.
